Si yo fuera una chica
by Vismur
Summary: Danny solía tener sueños raros, pero este se llevaba la corona.


_**Titulo: **__Si yo fuera una chica..._

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny ó Stefany/Daniela _

_**Dedicatoria:**__A__ mi (risas), y a mi hermana, quien ya logre que le gustara esta pareja._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ El mundo al revés._

_**Resumen:**_ _Danny solía tener sueños raros, pero este se llevaba la corona._

_Steve a Stefany_

_Danny a Danny (ventajas del nombre)_

_Chin a Chi_

_Kono sigue igual_

_Rachel a Richard_

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SI YO FUERA UNA CHICA…**

- Grace – la voz llamaba desde la cocina.

- Ya voy mamá – y unos instantes después apareció Grace con su mochila, portando su uniforme impecable – Buenos días Danno – abraza a su madre.

- Buenos días a ti también – le besa la frente, Daniela Williams, abreviado Danny, y con cariño Danno (solo su hija, y a veces Stefany), era una mujer rubia, que en estos momentos vestía una blusa de seda blanca, un traje compuesto de falda a las rodillas y un saco, en color negro, y como regalo de su hija, un listón rojo, tenia su largo pelo recogido con una diadema.

- ¿Donde esta tía Stefany? – dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba un poco de su desayuno.

- Salió temprano – respondió la rubia, mientras terminaba de arreglar todo, y preparaba la comida que se llevaría Grace a la escuela – pero te mando saludos – revolvió el cabello.

Unos minutos después, Danny tomaba las llaves de su coche, mientras Grace entra al asiento trasero, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad. Saliendo de la casa de dos pisos. La primera parada fue la escuela y la segunda la base de Five-0.

- Buen día Chi – saludo a la local, quien vestía unos pantalones pesqueros, una blusa ligera, una coleta baja con algunos mechones rebeldes.

- Buen día – saludo cordial, cuando entro Kono, su look seria perfecto si fuera a la playa, con una playera blanca, un short largo y una camisa encima.

- Hola chicas – sonríe mientras se sienta.

- ¿Hoy ha pasado algo bueno? – pregunta su prima, ambas mujeres prestan atención a la risa que broto.

- Hoy me pase por el Departamento de Policía – pronto una sonrisa en los tres apareció.

- No se si eres muy valiente o muy torpe primo – dijo Chi, negando con la cabeza.

- Deja que presuma – dice Danny sonriendo.

- No todos los días eres la envidia me casi todo el Departamento – la voz de Stefany llego desde la entrada, vistiendo las botas militar, en conjunto con un short militar de bolsas multiusos y una playera de sin mangas, tenia el cabello hasta la barbilla, ondulado en las puntas.

- Ser un equipo de cuatro y ser el único hombre tiene sus ventajas – sonrió Kono – por cierta jefa, tenemos misión – sacando un sobre de la nada.

- ¿Sobre que trata? – pregunta Danny mientras toma el folder y Kono empieza a mover la pantalla.

- Trafico de armas – en la pantalla salen varias personas con cargamento.

- ¿Quién es el operante principal? – pregunta Chi, mientras empieza a buscar en otra computadora.

- Nick Braginski, es mitad ruso, mitad estadounidense - una foto de un hombre rubio se puso en el monitor.

- Según sus registros, no marca nada fuera de lo común – Chi señala buscando el historial – debe llevar las armas dentro del negocio, pero en las sombras –

- El departamento lo esta investigando, pero no han encontrado nada que les ayude a detenerlo – menciono Kono.

- Según esta información, harán un gran negocio en Hawái, pero aun no saben el lugar ni el comprador – menciono Danny, señalando la hoja antes mencionada.

- Entonces tenemos que buscar el lugar, detener al comprador y al vendedor – dijo Stefany, mientras se cruza de brazos – bien, Chi, rastrea todas las cuentas de ese hombre, algún movimiento nos puede ayudar, Kono, investiga todas las llamadas y correos electrónicos, y relacionen los datos, Danny, vamos a hablar con alguien que puede ayudarnos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Cómo están mis chicas favoritas? – pregunto sonriente el hombre del hielo.

- Hola Kamekona, tiempo sin verte – saludo Danny sonriente.

- También tiempo sin verles, pero el negocio prospera – señalando a sus raspados.

- Se te ve bien, pero necesitamos un poco de información – señalo Stefany, el hombre se pone serio.

- Bueno, ya saben, si quieren información, colaborar con el negocio no seria malo.

- Kamekona – dice Danny con un tic de ojo – no vamos a modelar el bikini para publicitar tus raspados – menciono cruzándose de brazos, Stefany solo le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo.

- Al menos lo intente – murmura divertido, mientras sirve dos rapados jumbo, uno de piña y uno de limón – ¿exactamente que información necesitaban? – pregunto mientras les daba los vasos.

- Has escuchado algo sobre una gran venta de armas – menciono Stefany en voz más baja.

- Creo que oí algo sobre el puerto norte – en igual voz baja.

- ¿Algún barco en especifico? – pregunta de nuevo.

- La bella donna – contesta con acento italiano.

- Bien, gracias – mientras se preparan para irse.

- No se les olvide esto – señalando a los vasos con raspado. Dany rodo los ojos, mientras saca unos billetes y se los da – son mis mejores clientas – sonríe, mientras ambas van al auto plateado, por supuesto que lo eran, ayudaban a que el negocio se llenara de hombres que vienen a buscarlas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No entiendo esto – dijo Danny mientras metía un poco de su raspado a la boca.

- ¿Él que? – pregunta Stefany mientras conduce al muelle.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que conducir mi auto? – dice aun con la cuchara en la boca.

- ¿Todavía con eso?

- Eres una maldita controladora – murmura por lo bajo.

- Debo recordarte que vivimos en la misma casa – menciono mientras daba una vuelta, la rubia solo da un resoplido molesta.

El tono del exorcista sonó. La rubia solo corto la llamada.

- ¿Richard? – pregunta mas en afirmación.

- ¿Quién más? – de nuevo un celular sonó, pero era una llamada de Kono, le pudieron el altavoz.

- ¿Alguna pista? – pregunto Stefany estacionando el auto, ya había llegado al puerto.

- Si jefa, hay un nombre que se repite, es un criminal dedicado a la venta de drogas especializadas, su nombre es Soo Ming – menciona el único chico del quipo.

- ¿Encontraron algo chicas? – pregunto Chi.

- Al parecer tienen un bote con el cargamento en el muelle – Stefany saco un arma - estamos a punto de entrar, ustedes dos arresten a Soo Ming –

- Si jefa – se corta la llamada.

- Espera, espera, ¿Vamos a entrar solas? – empezó a gritonear Danny.

- Si quieres puedo entrar sola – sonríe mientras sale del auto y se encamina al barco.

- Maldita, te odio – chirrió los dientes mientras toma su arma y sale a salvarle el trasero a la otra.

Entraron tan sigilosamente como pudieron, cubriendo sus espaldas, cuando se encontraron con dos hombres.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí bonitas? – pregunto uno mientras sacaba un arma, Stefany inmediatamente le quito el arma y lo noqueo.

- Lo siento no eres mi tipo – mientras golpeaba al otro dejándolo inconsciente.

- Stefany deja de jugar, y démonos prisa – murmuro molesta Danny, mientras se adelanta, pero un hombre que salió de la nada le quito el arma y le tomo del cuello.

- Suéltala – ordena Stefany.

- Baja el arma o le doy un tiro – responde el hombre.

- No, enserio suéltala – responde levantando sus manos, el hombre apunto su arma, pero no pudo disparar porque ya estaba encorvado en el suelo del dolor.

- Idiota – murmuro Danny enfadada tomando su arma.

- Sabia que esa pistola eléctrica era un buen regalo – menciono despreocupada Stefany, mientras seguían avanzando, entraron como en un almacén, y había algunas cajas amontonadas.

- A alguien le voy a disparar con ella si sigue molestando – amenazo.

- Tranquila – murmuro molesta, siguiendo a Stefany, quien abrió una caja, donde había varias armas exclusivas del ejercito - ¡todo esto es tú culpa! – aventando la pistola eléctrica prendida en dirección de la otra chica, quien se agacho esquivando la electrizante arma, la cual se perdió entre unas cajas, y al poco tiempo un grito de dolor de escucho.

Ambas se dirigieron al lugar, donde el ruso estaba en el suelo retorciéndose por que la pistola le dio en el pecho.

- Si alguien pregunta, fue en defensa propia – dijo Danny.

- Lo que tú digas – dice sonriente Stefany, mientras apagaba el arma y esposaba al sospechoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos de súbito, sentándose en la cama.

Se miro a si mismo, y vio que todo su anatomía estaba en su lugar, suspiro aliviado, pero casi al instante frunció el ceño.

¿Qué clase de sueño era ese?

¿Por qué terminaron Stefany y ella-él viviendo juntos?, ¿Por qué rayos esta en Hawái si Grace se quedo con ella-él?...

Conclusión: Debía dejar ver series de ficción antes de dormir, alimentaba su imaginación y soñaba cosas raras.


End file.
